First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-5x$ $-5x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-5x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(-5x-1)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-5x-1)}$ do? $-7(-5x-1)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-5x-1)+3$.